Uma dor de cotovelo chamada Suigetsu
by Petit Suisse
Summary: Karin não conseguia calar seus pensamentos em relação a Suigetsu, literalmente. E aquela filha-da-puta dor de cotovelo chamada Suigetsu também não queria deixá-la em paz. /Akaquote.


_"Ele é gostoso"_= Inner da Karin, "a voz", pensamentos, whatever.  
"Claro que não" = Karin respondendo.  
- Blablabla = Falas normais.

**Uma dor de cotovelo chamada Suigetsu.**

_Dedicada a minha melhor amiga, Dani_

**-**

**-  
**

Ela chegou em casa e a primeira coisa que fez foi jogar sua bolsa e as chaves do carro furiosamente em cima da mesa de vidro, sem se preocupar em arranhá-la, ou pior, quebrá-la. Uma atitude estranha já que ela chegava a ser obcecada de tão cuidadosa com seus pertences.

_"Em casa numa sexta-feira à noite, amiga? Você não deveria estar com o seu amado Sasuke-kun?"_

A ruiva decidiu que dessa vez ignoraria aquela vozinha sarcástica e foi trocar de roupa. Estava tonta de raiva e sentia uma conhecida ardência nos olhos, embora tivesse decidido que não choraria.

- Aquele imbecil, traidor, ingrato...- à medida que xingava também se despia, jogando as peças de roupa em qualquer direção, pouco se importando com a bagunça que estava criando.

_"Traidor? O Sasuke te traiu, querida? Mas pelo que eu me lembre, você sabia muito bem que ele era comprometido."  
_  
- Não, eu não sabia! - defendeu-se Karin enquanto, sentada em cima da cama, tratava de tirar suas meias.

_"Me poupe, você se fazia de cega, mas viu muito bem a aliança que ele escondia no bolso. Você sabia desde do início que ele era casado, por isso agora nem venha se lamentar... a menos que não seja ele o motivo da sua revolta."_, disse a voz com um tom malicioso.

- O que você está insinuando? - questionou a ruiva.

_"Que você não está com raiva por que o Sasuke terminou com você e sim..."_

- Ah, vá se ferrar! - interrompeu Karin, exasperada. - Eu tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar conversando com você.

A jovem vestiu uma camisa preta folgada e uma calça de moletom cinza. Iria passar sua noite de sexta assistindo a filmes cheios de drama, bebendo vinho e se empanturrando com chocolate, salgadinhos e outras comidas calóricas do tipo.  
_  
"Quem te vê assim vai pensar que você realmente está na fossa"_, disse com ironia.

- Fique quieta. - mandou Karin, sentando-se confortavelmente no sofá da sua sala, segurando na mão uma taça de vinho tinto.

_"Adimita que você só está assim porque o seu amigo, apenas amigo, não deu bola para o seu draminha."_

Karin estava prestes a replicar, porém foi interrompida pelo toque barulhento de seu celular.

- O que é? - atendeu, estressada. - Vá aproveitar sua noite e me deixe assistir o meu filme em paz.

- Nossa, você está mal mesmo? - perguntou Suigetsu, com o tom de voz desconfiado.

- Claro que eu estou mal, seu imbecil, o Sasuke terminou comigo! - respondeu ela, enfezada. - E se você vier para cima de mim com aqueles seus "Eu te avisei, Karin" juro que te mato com minhas próprias mãos.

- Eu te avisei, Karin. - disse e riu alto do outro lado da linha.

- Imbecil. - resmungou a ruiva. - Vá à merda, vou desligar.

- ESPERA! - gritou Suigetsu. - Não seja tão azeda, mulher. Eu já estou chegando aí.

- Não precisa mais vir. - disse Karin, apenas para dar uma de difícil.

- Tarde demais, já estou subindo. - respondeu ele com aquele tom de deboche na voz que a tirava do sério.

- Droga. - disse a ruiva fechando o celular, porém o discreto sorriso que nasceu em seus lábios denunciava sua farsa.

_"Eu sabia"_, exclamou a voz _"Você pode enganar a quem quiser, mas a mim não."_

- Esqueça que eu existo! - berrou a ruiva, ela não aguentava mais aqueles pensamentos atormentando-a.

- Com quem você está falando? - questionou Suigetsu, depois de ter entrado na casa da amiga sem sequer bater na porta. Não que ela gostasse disso, mas ele não se importava.  
_  
"Oh, você esqueceu de contar para o seu amiguinho que você é uma louca que fala com os próprios pensamentos. Que coisa feia."_ - debochou.

- Que mania chata você tem de entrar na minha casa sem pedir permissão. - reclamou Karin, fugindo do assunto e ignorando a voz em sua cabeça.

- Foi você quem me ligou pedindo para vir aqui, então não preciso bater na porta.

- Eu pedi, mas você disse que ia sair com a Ino, aquela loira siliconada e...

- Pois é, eu disse que ia, mas não fui. - interrompeu ele com um sorriso vitorioso. - E agora estou aqui e eu trouxe sorvete de pistache, seu favorito.

- Não estou vendo sorvete nenhum. - disse ela, franzindo o cenho.

- É porque eu já coloquei a caixa dentro do congelador, oras. - respondeu ele, com naturalidade.

Karin encarou-o boquiaberta. Suigetsu tinha o dom de sempre supreendê-la com esse tipo de atitude desinibida.

_"Esse cara só pode ser completamente louco por você."_

"É claro que não, somos só amigos.", respondeu Karin tomando o cuidado de não responder em voz alta.

_"Só amigos? Desculpa, colega, mas nenhum só amigo deixaria de sair com uma loira e se divertir numa sexta-feira à noite para no lugar ouvir uma criatura se lamentando pelo fim do seu caso com um homem casado."_

"Somos muito amigos então", rebateu Karin.

_"Aham"_, fez a voz com sarcasmo, _"Esse cara, além de vir até aqui te consolar, traz seu sorvete preferido. Desculpa, mas aí tem segundas intenções, ou melhor, quintas intenções."_

"Isso não quer dizer nada."

_"Tudo bem, então talvez o fato dele ligar pra você todos os dias, às vezes só pra dizer boa noite, queira dizer alguma coisa. Ou quem sabe o fato dele nunca esquecer a data do seu aniversário, ou de sempre te dar presentes, ou de não te aborrecer quando você está de TPM, ou o melhor de todos: o fato dele fazer compressas com água morna na sua barriga quando você está com muita cólica. Querida, nenhum homem em sã consciência faz isso, a menos que esteja verdadeiramente apaixonado ou seja gay."_

"Ele não é gay", protestou a ruiva.

_"Então está verdadeiramente apaixonado."_

"Você está falando asneiras, cale-se", mandou Karin.

- Karin? Karin, você está bem? - quis saber Suigetsu ao ver que a ruiva não respondia às suas provocações e encarava fixamente o nada.

- O que você disse? - perguntou Karin confusa, não tinha prestado atenção em nenhuma palavra que o amigo dissera, ocupada demais em brigar com seus próprios pensamentos.

- Você está se sentindo bem? - perguntou ele, franzindo o cenho.

- Estou, só me distrai. - disse Karin, fazendo um gesto de descaso com a mão.

- Eu não acredito que você esteja na fossa por causa daquele idiota do Sasuke. - disse Suigetsu sério, sentando-se no sofá ao lado da ruiva.

_"É, nem eu acredito."_

- Eu não achava que ele iria terminar comigo. - mentiu Karin sem saber por quê, pois no fundo ela sempre soubera que aquele relacionamento não duraria muito tempo.

- Não fique assim por causa dele. - tentou consolar Suigetsu, passando a mão nos ombros de Karin de um jeito reconfortante e aproximando-se mais dela.

- Mas... mas...- gaguejou a ruiva e, sem conseguir se controlar, imaginou uma cena triste qualquer fazendo com que seus olhos se enxessem de lágrimas, que começaram a deslizar lentamente por suas bochechas.

Karin sentia-se meio culpada por fingir estar mal. Ela estava mesmo triste, porém não ao ponto de chorar. Aquelas lágrimas eram apenas para que Suigetsu a abraçasse e ficasse murmurando palavras doces no seu ouvido, coisa que ele fez e ela aceitou os carinhos como se fosse um gatinho manhoso.  
_  
"Só falta você começar a ronronar agora."_, disse a voz, perturbando o momento.

"Argh! Cala a boca Pensamento, ou te enfio uma faca" - respondeu a ruiva deveras irritada com aqueles comentários desnecessários.

Karin tratou de ignorar "a voz" e aconchegou-se melhor nos braços do melhor amigo. Não pôde evitar de reparar no perfume delicioso que a pele dele exalava e amaldiçoou-se por sentir seu corpo amolecendo.  
_  
"Você ama o perfume dele"_

"Não, não amo! O perfume dele fede a cocô de cachorro!", desconversou a ruiva.

_"Céus, que cachorros façam cocô em mim então"_, suspirou a voz.

- Cala a boca! - sem querer a ruiva acabou gritando em voz alta, o que fez Suigetsu afastar-se dela e encará-la como se fosse uma louca fugida do hospício. - Quer dizer... pare de colocar a culpa no Sasuke, eu sou a maior culpada nisso tudo... se eu não fosse tão idiota... - gaguejou Karin, tentando consertar a gafe.

- Mas eu te avisei que ficar com o Sasuke ia acabar dessa forma. - disse ele, sério.

- Eu sei. - exasperou-se a ruiva. - Você me avisou um milhão de vezes, mas eu fui estúpida e não te ouvi... se arrependimento matasse... - fungou e Suigetsu tomou-a em seus braços novamente.  
_  
"Ótimo, voltando para onde estávamos."_, comemorou a voz.

Karin afundou o rosto na curva do pescoço de Suigetsu enquanto este passava os dedos pelos cabelos ruivos da amiga. Ela sentia um frio desconfortável na barriga e seus batimentos cardíacos estavam tão acelerados e altos que poderia jurar que até os vizinhos conseguiriam ouvi-los.  
_  
"Huuuum ta sentindo esse cheiro?"_ - perguntou a voz.

"Que cheiro?", quis saber a ruiva, com medo de ter deixado alguma coisa assando na cozinha.  
_  
"Cheiro de cocô de cachorro."_, respondeu a voz rindo.

"Ele não tem cheiro de cocô", protestou Karin.  
_  
"Foi você mesma quem afirmou isso minutos atrás."_, defendeu-se.

"Deixe-me em paz", choramingou a ruiva. "Estou passando por uma situação difícil."  
_  
"É uma situação difícil mesmo. Difícil de aceitar."_, retrucou a voz.

"Pare de infernizar minha vida."  
_  
"Quem está infernizando sua vida é você mesma. Seria tão mais fácil se você admitisse logo que o ama, aí ele a beijaria e te levaria para cama, vocês fariam sexo durante horas e todo mundo ficaria feliz."_

"Conserte a frase, você ficaria feliz." - esbravejou a ruiva.

_"Por que você precisa complicar tanto as coisas? Você o ama e ele te ama, admita de uma vez por todas e seja feliz!"_

"Eu já disse que somos apenas amigos! Ele não quer nada comigo."

Karin sentiu-se frustrada e triste. Há tempos que ela tentava não dar atenção aos sobe-e-desces que sentia no estômago quando pensava em Suigetsu ou na forma como seu coração resolvia acelerar quando ele chegava perto demais dela. Porém, por mais que ignorasse aqueles sinais, não podia mais continuar negando que estava apaixonada por seu melhor amigo, e isso a apavorava.

Não conseguia se lembrar de como nem quando tudo começara a mudar, só se recordava de um dia ter acordado e olhado para Suigetsu, que passara a noite cuidando dela por causa de um maldito resfriado, e percebido o quanto ele era atencioso. E depois daquela fatídica manhã, tudo ficou ainda pior.

No dia do casamento de Juugo, pegou-se pensando no quanto Suigetsu era bonito e no quanto essa beleza era valorizada quando ele estava usando um terno. Mas ela também ignorou aquele pensamento, colocando a culpa nos copos de vinho e champanhe que tomara durante a festa.

E depois disso começou a reparar no quanto as mãos de Sui eram macias, como suas costas eram largas, como sua voz era rouca, como seu sorriso era simples, contudo charmoso, e em mais uma porção de outros detalhes que antes nunca havia notado.

E o pior de tudo, o mais constrangedor, era que ela apenas se envolvera com Sasuke para deixar Suigetsu enciumado, pois sabia o quanto os dois se odiavam. Porém, sua tentativa fora em vão, já que Suigetsu parecia nem se importar. E para completar sua desgraça, quem acabou ficando com dor de cotovelo foi ela. Uma filha-da-puta dor de cotovelo chamada Suigetsu.

Karin lembrou-se subitamente de como Suigetsu quase a deixara na mão para poder sair com Ino e o sentimento de perda que sentira quando ele dissera que não iria vê-la para sair com a loira a deixara tão furiosa e arrasada que sentira o chão sumir debaixo dos seus pés. Então, entre tantas dúvidas, a ruiva teve uma certeza: nunca mais queria sentir aquilo, nunca mais queria ter medo de perder Suigetsu.

Mais lágrimas vieram molhar o seu rosto, porém estas eram verdadeiras. O choro violento fazia-a soluçar e fungar e isso preocupou o jovem.

- Karin - Suigetsu murmurou no ouvido da ruiva, tentando acalmá-la.

- Sui - Karin afastou-se do amigo e encarou-o intensamente.

- O que foi? - perguntou ele, intrigado.

A ruiva fungou e enxugou suas lágrimas com as costas da mão.

- Eu não quero o Sasuke, nunca o quis, eu só estava com ele... - respirou fundo.  
_  
"Vai fundo, garota"_, encorajou a voz.

- Eu só estava com ele para te deixar com ciúmes. - completou, e por mais que se sentisse aliviada por admitir aquilo, sabia que tinha que dizer as três palavrinhas mágicas. - Desde o inicio era você quem eu respeitava, era você que eu queria ao meu lado...

- Karin, pare, você só está falando isso porque levou um pé na bunda do Sasuke e está carente. - interrompeu Suigetsu.

- Porra! - xingou a ruiva. - Como você mesmo vive dizendo "estou cagando e andando" para o imbecil do Sasuke. - falou ela, irritada. - É você que eu quero, Sui, é você que me faz feliz e... é você que eu amo.

_"Amém senhor, ela enfim admitiu"_, comemorou a voz.

Suigetsu encarou-a boquiaberto, chocado e supreso com aquela declaração de amor.

- Você me ama? - perguntou ele para poder se certificar que ouvira direito e que não fora tudo um sonho ou uma alucinação.

- Amo. - respondeu a ruiva, mesmo sabendo que estava pisando em cima do restinho de orgulho que ela possuia.

- De verdade mesmo? - o garoto ainda não conseguia acreditar.

- Sim.

- Digo, você me ama? Amor tipo: Homem e mulher?

- Sim! - concordou Karin.

Suigestu continuou fitando-a com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

- Você vai ficar me olhando com essa cara de lesado ou vai me beijar logo? - questionou Karin, fingindo-se de irritada, mas na verdade estava morrendo de medo de Sui rejeitá-la.

Suigestu abafou uma risada e segurando o queixo de Karin entre o polegar e o indicador aproximou seu rosto do dela lentamente.

- Eu também amo você, ruiva.  
_  
"3... 2... 1... HALELUIA!"_

Suigetsu colou seus lábios nos de Karin e não houve protestos de sua parte quando ele pediu para aprofundar o beijo. Enquanto isso, a inner dela comemorava com uivos de alegria. Mas Karin nem escutou, pois estava ocupada demais em corresponder aos beijos abrasadores do seu futuro namorado.

-

**Um pequeno epílogo narrado pela "voz":  
**  
Karin facilitou sua vida: admitiu que amava o melhor amigo, ele a beijou, a levou para cama e fizeram sexo durante horas. E foi assim que a dor de cotovelo chamada Suigetsu foi resolvida...

Na verdade, isso é uma grande mentira, Karin se tornou uma namorada possessiva e ciumenta, mas Sui não se importava.

Sasuke acabou se arrependendo de ter dado um pé na bunda de Karin, porém quando se deu conta da sua estupidez, ela já estava com um lindo anel de diamantes na mão esquerda. E mesmo assim, o Uchiha continuou traindo a esposa, que Karin descobriu anos depois ser a tal de Ino com quem Suigetsu estava ficando.

Káh e Sui (como eles se apelidam quando estão de bom humor) se casaram numa agradável tarde de verão e Karin admitiu em voz alta que seu marido ficava extremamente sexy de terno, e ela não ingeriu nenhuma gotinha de álcool nesse dia.

Os dois pombinhos agora moram num belo apartamento no centro de Konoha e depois de terem um menino e uma menina, pretendem ser felizes para sempre.

Nossa, e pensar que eu estava certa sobre eles dois desde o início, gente é sério, eu mereço um prémio nobel da paz ou o título de melhor cupido por isso, não acham?

**  
Fim**

**

* * *

N/A: **Resposta ao desafio numero cinco da comu das Akabeta *-* Obrigada Dani pelas ideias e por ficar rindo comigo, no telefone, durante meia hora por causa da parte do cocô XD E muito obrigada a Ika por betar e dar conselhos :3

Espero que vocês tenham curtido, deixam seus sinais de vida, okeijo?

Muitos beijos ;*

_Heartless._

**(03/02/10)**


End file.
